Even Vampires Are Afraid of the Dark
by RuneWitchSakura
Summary: Yugi's heart is broken by Yami. Who better to fix it than Bakura. Only one thing. He's in Sunnydale. Anzu, Yami, and Riley Bashing Main pairing is BakuraYugi Final chap is up: Apophis is destroyed by Seto and Bakura and Yugi get married.
1. The Dark Arrives

Chapter 1: The Dark Arrives

Disclaimer: Me no own. You no sue

Pairings: Lots. Main is Yugi/Yami Bakura

1234567890

Buffy was patrolling by some old warehouses and thinking. The last year had been eventful with Adam, the initiative, the first slayer, and…that weird cheese guy. She was hoping that this year nothing but a few vamps would show up. But of course this is Sunnydale - Home of the Hellmouth. Something has to happen. Suddenly Buffy broke out of her thoughts. She was surrounded by at least 10 vampires.

"Crap," she said, before kicking the nearest vampire away from her. 2 or 3 vampires she could take at once, but 10 was another story all together. Several of the Vampires came up behind her and grabbed her. An evil laugh was heard from the shadows. The vampires turned to face it.

1234567890

Spike watched from the roof of one of the warehouses. His slayer was fighting with a group of vampires. That's right. His slayer. He'd get rid of Riley soon enough. Though how he was going to do that with a chip in his head he didn't know. Then he sensed it…the werewolf was back. Vampires and werewolves had always been enemies, but this one he was friends with. He stopped watching Buffy and went to find Oz. If he hadn't left so quickly he would have seen the albino step out of the shadows, and kill a vampire.

1234567890

"Who's there," One of the vampires said.

"Just me," said a voice before its owner stepped out of the shadows and pulled the head off of the vampire closest to him.

"Who the hell are you," another vampire yelled. The white haired man looked at him with an evil glint in his eye.

"The Dark," he said, before decapitating that vampire at sell. With the help of the albino, Buffy was able to defeat the vampires. After the last one was staked (or decapitated) Buffy got a good look at the albino. He was about a head taller than her and had brownish red eyes. His white hair went to about mid back. Buffy quickly had the stranger pinned against the wall of a warehouse, a stake to his heart.

"Who the hell are you," Buffy said. The stranger grinned evilly an in a few quick movements he had Buffy's arm held behind her back.

"Maybe I'm a friend. Maybe I'm an enemy. I'll leave that for you to decide," he whispered in her ear, then he let her go and walked away, with a call of, "See ya round, Slayer."

"Who the hell." Buffy started to say. She staked another vampire who came up behind her.


	2. Bakura Meet Riley

Chapter 2: Bakura, Meet Riley

"Hello Spike, Oz said, hearing the vampire come up behind him, "Is Willow around?"

"Red's around. Still datin' Blondie," Spike answered, indicating Willow and Tara's relationship.

"Who's that," asked Oz, nodding his head towards a person across the street.

"Dunno. Never seen him before," Spike said, watching the pale albino on the other side of the street. The werewolf and vampire quickly noticed someone following him. They went across the street for a closer look, but the stranger and his follower had turned the corner. They followed them only to find the stranger with a dagger held against Riley's neck.

1234567890

Bakura walked around Sunnydale for a while after helping the Slayer with some vampires. He quickly took notice of someone following him. He took in his surroundings wondering what idiot would try to sneak up on the King of Thieves. There were only four people on this street, which was lined with shops. Him, his follower, and two people on the other side of the street. He turned the corner of the street; more shops. His follower turned the corner and Bakura slammed him to the wall of one of the shops with a dagger to his throat. Then the people who were across the street turned the corner, and they're mouths dropped.

"Keep you're mouths open like that and you'll attract flies," the albino said.

"Mind getting your dagger away from my throat," Riley said.

"Mind telling me why you were following me," Bakura replied.

"I'm edging a bit more towards enemy right now," said Buffy, turning the corner.

"As am I," said Bakura, before throwing Riley towards Buffy, "Keep your boyfriend away from me and I'll keep my dagger away from his throat."

"Who the hell are you," Buffy said.

"The true question would be what the hell am I," said Bakura, "and the answer is simply the Dark." Bakura walked off and left the four pondering what he meant. Only Oz seemed to notice the gold pendent the albino was wearing.

1234567890

Preview of next chapter:

"It's kind of a circle, but inside the circle there's a triangle with a weird eye on it…and coming off the circle are some sharp pointy things."

"The Millennia Whatsies," Riley asked.

"The Millennium Items," Giles said.

"I know a lot of things, Angelus." Bakura continue to walk on his way, grinning evilly to himself.


	3. Tall, Dark, and Brooding

Chapter 3: Tall, Dark, and Brooding

"And he called himself 'The Dark'," Giles asked.

"Yeah," sad Buffy

"And he's got a weird gold pendant," Oz said

"Weird? How?"

"It's kind of a circle, but inside the circle there's a triangle with a weird eye on it…and coming off the circle are some sharp pointy things."

"I've heard a legend that has something like that," Spike said, "Gimme a piece of paper and a pen," Spike drew the eye of Horus and a rough drawing of the Millennium Ring.

"Did it look like this," he said, handing the paper to Oz. Oz looked at it and nodded. Giles looked at the picture at well.

"The Millennium Items," he asked. Spike nodded.

"The Millennia Whatsies," Riley asked.

"The Millennium Items," Giles said, grabbing a book from his shelf. He opened to a page and started reading as Buffy, Riley, and Oz read over his shoulder.

1234567890

"We must find the Millennium Items," said one of the Vampires. He was the self-proclaimed leader known as Apophis.

"But why," asked another Vampire.

"You want the world don't you," Apophis said, then laughed evilly.

1234567890

Bakura bumped into a taller man. He looked up; the guy had black hair, which matched his clothes perfectly.

'Great. Tall, dark, and brooding,' Bakura thought sarcastically.

"You're new," the guy said.

"You're not?" Bakura asked, raising his eyebrows.

"I've been around"

"That's clique. Who the hell are you?" Bakura already knew this but wanted to see what the vampire would say.

"Not someone you want to mess with," the man said, defensively.

"I'm not scared of you. A vampire with a soul isn't much of a fight"

"H-how did you?" Bakura walked past him before turning back.

"I know a lot of things, Angelus." Bakura continue to walk on his way, grinning evilly to himself.

1234567890

Preview of next chapter:

"So his name is Ba-Khu-Ra and he's a 3000 year old spirit of a thief king?"

"Hello," Bakura said, knocking on Giles' head, "Anybody home? 3000 year old Egyptian Spirit here."

"An ancient Egyptian, Ex-Evil, Ex-Tomb robbing spirit. So can he stay?"

"It's Bakura. Quite a bit simpler," he said, "You want it even shorter, you can call me Kura, but only you, Slayer. Anyone else is dead."


	4. ExEvil?

Chapter 4: Ex-Evil?

So his name is Ba-Khu-Ra and he's a 3000 year old spirit of a thief king?" Buffy asked.

"Not a thief king," Giles said, "The King of Thieves. No ones ever bested him before."

"That's because no ones ever tried before," Bakura said.

"How d-did you get in," Giles asked.

"Hello," Bakura said, knocking on Giles' head, "Anybody home? 3000 year old Egyptian Spirit here." Giles ducked out of the way and behind Buffy and Spike.

"What do you want," Buffy asked.

"Your answer," Bakura said lazily, "Am I an enemy or a friend?"

"Depends. Are you still looking for the Millennium Items?"

"I have the Ring and the Eye but I'm no longer looking for them. And I swear by Ra, commando-boy, if you don't back off, I'm going to do more then just hold the dagger to your neck." Riley sopped in his tracks. He was trying to sneak up on the albino but it didn't work.

"How did you," he said, before being cut of by Bakura, "King of Thieves remember?"

1234567890

"He's a what," Joyce asked.

"An ancient Egyptian, Ex-Evil, Ex-Tomb robbing spirit," Buffy repeated. Joyce just stared.

"So can he stay," Buffy asked, "He won't steal anything and he can stay in my room while I'm at college."

"I don't believe this."

"Neither does Riley."

"Riley?"

"Uh...he's my..."

"Boyfriend," Bakura finished, before continuing, "Lover-boy, commando-geek, protector…"

"I think she gets the idea Ba-Khu-Ra," Buffy said.

"It's Bakura. Quite a bit simpler," he said, "You want it even shorter, you can call me Kura, but only you, Slayer. Anyone else is dead."

"Ex-evil," Joyce asked

1234567890

The young man stepped off the plane into Sunnydale, California. One of his few remaining friends said that this town would be good for him. How though?

1234567890

Preview for next chapter:

"Is that him," Spike asked. The sun was down and Bakura had run into him (literally) on the way to the airport.

"You never touch what's mine," Bakura growled, not having yet realized what he was saying.

The blob looked around for his men but saw that a platinum blonde was sitting on top of the knocked out morons.

"Oh Shit," was the last coherent words out of him.

'Maybe Ryou was right about me coming here.'


	5. Maybe Ryou was Right

Chapter 5: Maybe Ryou was Right

/Kura/

-Ryou? What's wrong? Did Malik and Marik do anything to you? I swear if they hurt you-

/Relax, Kura. Malik and Marik are treating me fine./

-Then what do you want?-

/Rude Much. Yami's being an ass./

-You just now figured this out?-

/No, I've known for a while, but this time Yugi ran away./

-And?-

/And I told him to go to Sunnydale./

-What!-

/Yami broke his heart, Kura. He needs someone to pick up the pieces./

-Me?-

/Yes. I know for a fact that you love him./

-When will he get here?-

/Any time now. Have fun/

-Hikari!- Bakura rushed out of the house and to the airport.

1234567890

Yugi walked away from baggage and wondered why the hell Ryou sent him here.

"Hey there cutie," said a large blob-shaped man, as other guys surrounded them. Yugi gulped.

1234567890

"Is that him," Spike asked. The sun was down and Bakura had run into him (literally) on the way to the airport. Bakura turned to where Spike pointed. Yugi was surrounded by at least 6 men.

"You take the outer ring," he told spike, "I got the blob." Bakura got to them just in time. The blob was just about to hit Yugi. Bakura grabbed his fist.

Yugi tried to back away but two men behind him pushed him forward. The blob raised his fist to hit Yugi but was stopped, and Yugi saw by whom.

"Bakura," he said

"You never touch what's mine," Bakura growled, not having yet realized what he was saying. Yugi blushed crimson. The blob looked around for his men but saw that a platinum blonde was sitting on top of the knocked out morons.

"Oh Shit," was the last coherent words out of him, before Bakura sent his soul to the shadow realm. Bakura then picked Yugi up and carried him out of the airport, Spike trailing with Yugi's bags, grumbling something about 'obsessive spirits'. Yugi's last thought before falling asleep against Bakura's chest was, 'Maybe Ryou was right about me coming here.'

1234567890

Preview of next chapter:

Bakura was standing there, holding a much smaller boy to his chest. Spike was behind them, glaring daggers at the back of Bakura's head and holding two duffel bags.

Yugi shot up so fast he fell off the bed and took the sheets with him. The sheets managed to take Bakura with them and he groaned as his head hit the floor.

"You...multiplied," Buffy said," Then shrunk."

"I only turned your hair white because you broke up with me."

"5000 years and you still haven't changed a bit."


	6. A 5000 Year Old Ex

Chapter 6: A 5000 year old ex

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Joyce opened the door and gasped. Bakura was standing there holding a much smaller boy to his chest. Spike was behind them, glaring daggers at the back of Bakura's head and holding two duffel bags.

"What happened?" Joyce asked, immediately worried. They were on a Hellmouth after all.

"He fell asleep on the way here," Bakura said, walking in and immediately going up the steps. Spike came in and followed him. Spike left the bags just inside the door to the room before leaving all together. He had yet to spy on his Slayer tonight. Bakura put Yugi in the bed and detached his arms from around his neck. Keyword there – tried.

"Bloody Hell, this kid has an iron grip," Bakura said before finally giving up and climbing in next to Yugi.

1234567890

Yugi woke up to the sun shining on his face and the smell of bacon. It took him a few minutes to realize that someone was in the bed with him, with their arms around his waist. Yugi tried to figure out who was behind him

'Could it be Yami? No, wait, he's with Anzu, and I'm in California. I remember falling asleep against…Bakura' Yugi shot up so fast he fell off the bed and took the sheets with him. The sheets managed to take Bakura with them and he groaned as his head hit the floor. He picked his head up and looked below him.

"Mornin' shrimp," he said rolling off of Yugi, "I smell bacon." Bakura got up off the floor then picked up a blushing Yugi and walked downstairs.

"I can walk on my own you know," Yugi said, still blushing.

"I don't want you to get lost," said Bakura.

"You care?"

"You bet." Bakura put Yugi down at the bottom of the stairs and stole a kiss before walking to the kitchen. Yugi turned several shades redder than he already was.

1234567890

You…multiplied," Buffy said, "Then shrunk."

"Hey," Yugi said, defending his height, "I'm not that short."

"Yes you are," Bakura said, before noticing Oz, Willow, and Tara cuddled together asleep on the couch, "Uh did I miss something."

"Sometime during the course of the night all three of them got together," said Burry.

"Ah," said Bakura, "Second threesome I know." Xander and Anya chose to come in at this moment.

"Who are you," Anya asked.

"Honey, manners," Xander said.

"Manners? Oh, sorry. I'm Anya, and you are?"

"You should know," Bakura growled, "You're the one who turned my hair white."

"Ba-Khu-Ra!" Anya laughed, "Better than turning it neon green, and I only turned you're hair white because you broke up with me."

"I only broke up with you because you were cheating on me." Anya stuck her tongue out at Bakura.

"5000 years and you still haven't changed a bit," he said.

1234567890

Don't worry. Next chapter is a bit longer. Well, it should be.

Preview of next chapter:

"Thirteen tickets to Sunnydale, California." Ryou fainted.

Marik shifted a little then started to snore causing Ryou and Malik to break out in a fit of giggles.

Giles, scaring Buffy, especially after the band candy incident, asked Joyce out on a date, and she accepted.

"Hey Yugi," Ryou said, "What's up?"

"Nothing much," Yugi said.

"Who da hell ar' you," Jou asked.

"Neith," she said, "As if its any of your business mutt."


	7. Yami’s Happy Place meet Neith’s Fist

Chapter 7: Yami's Happy Place meet Neith's Fist

"Where exactly are we going, Yami?" Anzu asked in her (disgustingly) sweet voice.

"Yeah, I'd like to know too, _Yami_," Seto growled. Yami was making all of them come along. All of them meaning: Seto, Yami, Anzu, Mokuba, Jou, Honda, Shizuka, Ryou, Malik, Marik, Otogi, Mai, and Rebecca.

"You'll see," Yami smiled.

"Can I help you," the ticket lady said.

"Thirteen tickets to Sunnydale, California." Ryou fainted.

1234567890

"Why Sunnydale?" Ryou asked when they were on the plane.

"Why not?" Yami replied. Ryou sighed and laid his head on Marik's shoulder.

"What's in Sunnydale?" Malik asked, from Marik's other shoulder.

"Yugi and Bakura," Ryou replied quietly. Marik shifted a little then started to snore causing Ryou and Malik to break out in a fit of giggles.

1234567890

Several things happened in Sunnydale in the two weeks Yugi had been there.

1 - Bakura asked Yugi out on a date…which Yugi gladly accepted.

2 - On said date, Bakura and Yugi found Riley kissing another girl…they promptly told Buffy who dumped his sorry ass.

3 - Spike, pissed off at Riley, punched his lights out…Buffy then took him in to help with the headache he got from the shitty little chip in his head.

4 - Angel, also pissed off at Riley, also punched his lights out…only he didn't have a chip in his head so he could spend a longer time kicking his ass.

5 - On yet another date, Bakura and Yugi found a little girl on the streets…after not being able to find her parents, they took her in, giving Joyce one more mouth to feed. Little Neith now has them both wrapped securely around her little finger.

6 - Giles, scaring Buffy, especially after the band candy incident, asked Joyce out on a date, and she accepted.

7 - Willow and Tara started teaching Yugi and Oz magic. Both newly trained male Wiccas found they liked fire…a lot.

8 - Ryou contacted Bakura and told him of Moron's - I mean - Yami's plans.

1234567890

/Hey Kura, guess what?/

-What-

/Moron got us plane tickets. And we are currently on our way to Sunnydale./

-Why Sunnydale?-

/I asked. He said 'Why not?'/

-(sigh) So who exactly is ''we'?-

/Well, me, Marik, Malik, and Yami obviously. Anzu, who somehow convinced Rebecca to come. Mai and Shizuka are coming…probably to help out poor Rebecca. Jou's coming cause of his sister…and, so are Honda and Otogi. And Yami somehow conned Seto and Mokuba into coming too./

-Shit.-

1234567890

The group of thirteen walked out of the airport and down the street as the sun set. Why you ask…simple, Yami's an idiot, and the rest are following his example. Well, Seto's only following his example because of Mokuba, who still hasn't gotten the Ice Cream Yami promised him if he got Seto to come with them, and was starting to get pissed.. And Ryou, Malik, and Marik (but mostly just Marik) were there to make sure they didn't get killed by a bus…or car…or an Anti-Anzu and Anti-Yami reader…or the ten vampires that currently surrounded them.

"Hand over the Millennium Items if you want to live," one of the vampires said.

"Uh," was all Yami got out before said vampire, exploded into flames. As the vampire finished being fried, they saw their rescuer.

"Hey Yugi," Ryou said, "What's up?"

"Nothing much," Yugi said, as three more vampires burst into flames indicating the arrival of Willow, Tara, and Oz. Bakura and Buffy had also arrived and were relieving some stress on the remaining six vampires. After the vamps were staked (or decapitated in the case of Bakura) they turned to Yami and co. Yami was picking a fight with Yugi and it seemed little Neith (who had followed Bakura) wasn't happy about it.

"And with the tomb-robber no less!" Yami yelled, "He could use you against me!"

"Against you!" Yugi yelled back, "It's always about you isn't it Yami! That's why I left, you friggin' moron!" Before Yami could reply Neith walked up to him, and not being able to kick him where she wanted to because of her height, she punched with all her might and hit him…right in his _happy place_. Yami hit is knees and Neith looked smug.

"Who da hell ar' you," Jou asked.

"Neith," she said, "As if its any of your business mutt."

1234567890

Preview of next chapter:

For such a little girl, Neith was pretty strong. She still had that smug look on her face because Yami was still walking funny.

Buffy really wished there wasn't a rule against Slayers killing humans. Then a thought hit her - are three thousand year old Egyptian spirits who have a solid form considered humans?

"You wouldn't happen to have a potion for…male pregnancy, would you?"

Bakura wasn't sure he should be doing this, but hey, love makes you do the weirdest things.

Bakura turned to Yugi as he pulled the object he just bought out of his pocket. 'It's now or never,' he thought.


	8. There Is A Rule Against Slayers Killing

Chapter 8: There _Is_ A Rule Against Slayers Killing Humans

Yami was grumbling as Yugi and co led them to a hotel. For such a little girl, Neith was pretty strong. She still had that smug look on her face because Yami was still walking funny. Really funny. Yugi was doing his best not to laugh causing his mouth to make small movements. Bakura saw this and snorted causing Yugi to giggle.

Yami continued to glare at Bakura, until they made it to the hotel. Bakura saw that Yugi was getting sleepy, so he picked him up bridal style.

"B'kura," Yugi asked, "Whatcha doin'?"

"Carrying you Sleepy Head," he replied, "What does it look like." Neith tugged on Bakura's pants leg. Bakura (Rune: Stupid Spell Check keeps trying to make me name Bakura Baker) rolled his eyes and knelt down awkwardly so Neith could climb on his back. Yami scowled as he saw Bakura walk off. Buffy noticed. And really wished there wasn't a rule against Slayers killing humans. Then a thought hit her - are three thousand year old Egyptian spirits who have a solid form considered humans? She grinned. Yami frowned, wondering what she was grinning about.

1234567890 (Next Morning)

"Bakura? What are you doing here?" Giles asked.

"Hm? Oh. I'm Ryou, not Bakura. He has enough magic and doesn't need anymore," Ryou replied.

"Oh. I'm sorry. You look quite a bit alike."

"Yeah. I'm his reincarnation. You do know about the King of Thieves thing right?"

"Yes. Is there anything I can help you with," Giles asked, gesturing around the store.

"Um…sure. You wouldn't happen to have a potion for…male pregnancy, would you?"

Giles fainted.

"Oh, damn," Ryou said.

1234567890 (The Next Day)

Giles was skimming through every potions book he had, but still couldn't find what he was looking for. He never noticed Tara come up behind him and look at his notes.

"I-I didn't k-know you swung that w-way G-Giles," Tara said, causing Giles to jump.

"I-I-It's not for me!" Giles exclaimed, "It's for a customer."

"Oh," Tara said, before pulling a different book of the shelf, "Then you m-might wanna look I-in this o-one."

"Thank you, Tara."

1234567890

Bakura wasn't sure he should be doing this, but hey, love makes you do the weirdest things. And this is definitely one of the weirdest things he'd ever thought to do. He was just about to go back with Yugi when he heard Yugi and Yami arguing.

"He's using you to get to me," Yami said.

"No he's not," Yugi said, "Now drop it. Go find Anzu if you wanna be fawned over."

"Yugi," Yami growled, "If you don't get away from Bakura, I'll no longer consider you my hikari." Bakura's heart sank in his chest. Even he knew Yugi would chose Yami. Neither of the two Darker Halves expected to hear the next words Yugi had to say.

"If being pushed to the side for _your_ relationship and yelled at for _mine _means being your hikari," Yugi said, "then I want nothing to do with you. I love Bakura, and I refuse to leave him." Bakura smiled and stepped out into the open. Just in time too. He grabbed Yami's fist before it could strike Yugi.

"Go home Yami," Bakura said, pushing Yami away from Yugi, "You're not welcome here." Bakura turned to Yugi as he pulled the object he just bought out of his pocket.

'It's now or never,' he thought.

1234567890

Any guesses on whose gonna get to take the male pregnancy potion. I say guesses because I already know who I plan to have take it. I just wanna see if any of you can guess it right.

Preview of Next Chapter:

Anzu was walking around in the mall, when she saw a handsome (in her opinion) brown-haired man come up to her.

Across the mall, Spike shuddered. "Damn Vampire hearing," he cursed.

He heard something in the back room, and being _naturally curious_ - yeah, right - he just wanted to see if he could get blackmail on someone. Bakura was rubbing off on him.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU PEOPLE DOING IN MY MAGIC SHOP!"


	9. Poor Spike Ears

Chapter 9: Poor Spike Ears

Bakura turned to Yugi as he pulled the object he just bought out of his pocket.

'It's now or never,' he thought.

Yugi's eyes widened as he took out a ring, and got down on one knee.

"Yugi, will you marry me?"

1234567890 (A Few Days Later)

Anzu was walking around in the mall, when she saw a handsome (in her opinion) brown-haired man come up to her.

"Looks like I found the prettiest thing in the Mall," he said, kissing her hand, "My name's Riley."

"Anzu," she giggled.

Across the mall, Spike shuddered.

"Damn Vampire hearing," he cursed.

1234567890

Ryou walked into the magic shop, looking around for Giles. He heard something in the back room, and being _naturally curious_ - yeah, right - he just wanted to see if he could get blackmail on someone. Bakura was rubbing off on him. But just a little.

He opened the door to the back room, and took out his camera - this was definitely blackmail material.

Anzu in the back room of a magic shop making out with some brown haired guy.

(-cough-Riley-cough)

Wonder how Yami would take it if he showed this particular picture to him.

He put his camera and closed the door, just in time to put his innocent face on. Giles walked in.

"Oh, you're already here."

"Mm-hmm," Ryou nodded.

"Oh! Uh…I have your potion you wanted," Giles said, handing a vial of translucent green liquid to Ryou, "You need to take that before you - uh…well, you know."

"Thank you," Ryou said, before paying for it and walking out. He wondered how long it would be before Giles went into the back room.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU PEOPLE DOING IN MY MAGIC SHOP!"

'Apparently not to long at all,' Ryou thought, as he giggled to himself.

1234567890

I hate writer's block…and I seem to be getting it a lot lately. (And no reviews on this story…well 2, but seriously: two reviews for how many chapters???) Hopefully, I can write the rest of the next chapter before the next update date, but don't count on it. I won't do the preview this chapter, but I'll try to get it up next chapter; sorry guys.

Rune.


	10. Yugi’s Answer, Pouty Hikari, and Willy’s

Chapter 10: Yugi's Answer, Pouty Hikari, and Willy's Place

"Yugi, will you marry me?" For a moment Yugi's mind was blank, and he couldn't think of anything. When he finally regained function in his brain, he squealed, broke out in tears, and threw his arms around Bakura's neck. Poor Bakura, saw Yugi's tears and automatically assumed the worst.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry!"

"You idiot," Yugi said, "These are happy tears."

"Happy tears?"

"Uh-huh."

"So…I take it you mean 'Yes'?" Bakura asked, hopefully.

"Yes, you idiot. That's a 'yes'." Bakura hugged Yugi back.

"I may be an idiot. But I'm your idiot."

"And I wouldn't have it any other way."

1234567890

"WHAT? No way!" yelled…dun, dun, dun…Marik (Bet you weren't expecting him, huh?), "There's no way, I'm drinking a potion for male pregnancy!"

"Please 'Rick," Malik and Ryou said at the same time, using the Puppy Dog Eyes From Hell™ , the Pouty Lip Of Doom™ , and the Sniffly Nose Of Terror™ , "We agreed, that whoever lost…"

"Fine," Marik sighed, vowing to never play Rock, Paper, Scissors with the two hikari again. The two of them were just too damn good at it!

1234567890 (Two Weeks Later)

Faith sat in the corner of Willy's Place and watched the two boys walk in. One had short tri-colored hair and the other had long white spiky hair. Several of the demons started fidgeting at the sight of the two and one vampire even ran out into the sunlight screaming, "SALVATION!" as it erupted into flames. Faith's eyebrows rose at this.

"Willy, what are you doing?" the white haired man asked, in amusement.

"Nothin', Bakura," Willy exclaimed, coming out of his hiding place, "Nothin' at all!" The tri-color haired boy seemed to find this funny.

"I bet," Bakura said, dryly, before grabbing Willy by his collar and slamming him onto the bar, "You're going to tell me everything you know about a vampire called Apophis, and you're going to tell me now." Now the tri-color haired boy was shaking in silent laughter. Faith's eyebrows rose even further.

"I don' know nothin', really," Willy said. Bakura smirked and took out a dagger, holding it to Willy's throat.

"Now, Willy. The Slayer may not be allowed to kill humans, but I have no such restraints. So, I would really appreciate it if you didn't lie to me."

"He's tryin' to collect a set of items called the Millennium Items and he and his gang hide somewhere in the sewers," Willy said, "But that's all I know, I swear!" Bakura seemed to pout, but let Willy go, before grabbing the hand of the other boy.

"C'mon Yugi. Let's go find Blondie." Yugi giggled, but allowed Bakura to lead him away.

"Who the hell was he?" Faith asked, taking another swig of beer.

"An evil, evil man," Willy replied, sneaking back into his hiding place just incase Bakura decided to come back.

1234567890

Wow this hasn't been updated for a while. But I finally sat down, and mapped out where I'm going with this, and it doesn't have that many chapters left (I'm not sure the exact number yet) before Seto (yes, Seto) saves the day (or night) from Apophis. Next chapter will probably have a fight between Faith and Bakura; if not next chapter, then the one after that. Anyways. Read and Review. Smiles!

Rune


	11. The End, All Done, It's Over!

Alright, I'm tired of this story, so even though I have it planned out, this is the last chapter…don't worry; this story will still have an ending, I'm just putting it all in this chapter, instead of doing separate ones and having to spend anymore time on it. So enjoy.

Chapter 11: THE END

Bakura's eye twitched. The lady that was in the bar, was now following him and Yugi. Bakura was not happy about this. After dropping Yugi off at home, he headed towards the Bronze, the woman still following him.

1234567890

Ryou's eye twitched. Bakura was not happy. Bakura's un-happiness was seeping through the Yami/Hikari link, meaning Ryou was not happy. Ryou glanced to the camera sitting on the table next to the bed. The pictures should be developed by now…Ryou grinned…it was time to go get them. Ryou grabbed his coat and left the hotel room; he was happy now.

1234567890

Faith's curiosity was getting to her. (Rune: How many of you were expecting a 'Faith's eye twitched'?) Her mind brought up some saying about curiosity and a cat dying but she ignored it. She had started following the two men from the bar, when Bakura dropped Yugi off at what appeared to be their home. Only it was Buffy's house, if she remembered correctly. Maybe the blonde slayer had moved, or actually put up with the white haired sadist, she didn't know, and didn't care. All she wanted to see, was if Bakura had earned the fear that the vampires and demons gave him. And the only way to do that…was a fight. Faith grinned, as Bakura headed towards the Bronze…this was going to be fun.

1234567890

Neith was sleeping, slightly snoring, as Yugi left the room. He grabbed his jacket, absentmindedly wondering where Joyce was, as it was getting dark. Marik was upstairs, still slightly sore about loosing to the Hikari and having to get pregnant. Yugi snickered a little as he walked out of the house. Yugi could see the image of a pregnant Marik in his head clearly. Another snicker. Poor, poor Marik.

1234567890

"Looking for someone?" Faith twirled around on her heel, only to come face to face with Bakura.

"Not anymore."

"Ah, so you _were_ following me."

"Well, I got curious. It's not every day that you see a vampire run into the sunlight screaming 'Salvation!' to get away from someone."

"And I assume you wish to see why that was."

"Yep."

"Wonderful," Bakura said, sarcastically, as he ducked under Faith's first punch.

1234567890

Yugi looked over his shoulder to see nothing.

'I could have sworn I heard someone follow me,' he thought, as he turned back around, and starting walking again. There it was again! Another set of footsteps! It sounded like they were trying to walk in sync with Yugi so as not to make any noises…it wasn't working very well. Yugi's eye twitched as he created a fireball with a whispered word.

No more Mister Nice Yugi.

1234567890

"Oomph," Bakura landed on top of the pool table, rubbing his jaw. Damn, that girl could hit. Faith grinned, and started heading his way again. Before she managed to get to him, she was lifted off the floor.

"Hey, B," Faith greeted.

"Faith," Buffy returned. Bakura's eyebrow rose.

"Aren't you a little too short to be picking up women taller than you?" he asked. Buffy glared.

"I can send you right back on that pool table, Kura, don't think I won't just because you're boyfriend is cute." Bakura grinned.

1234567890

The fireball incinerated one vampire, but that allowed another one to sneak up on him.

"HEY!" Yugi yelled, as a bag went over the top of his head, "Lemme go, you stupid bloodsuckers!" Yugi continued yelling at the remaining vampires from inside the bag (it was big enough to put him in), occasionally adding in a word that the vampires knew he must have gotten from Bakura.

"Screw it," Vampire Henchie #2 (#1 was incinerated) said, pulling a pipe out of no where and smacking Yugi on the head with it.

"Finally," Vampire Henchie #3 said, "Peace and quiet!"

"Let's get him back to Apophis now," Vampire Henchie #2 said, hoisting the bag over his shoulder.

1234567890

"Hello, Mrs. Summers," Ryou said, cheerfully. Joyce turned around to see who was talking to her.

"Oh, hello Ryou," she said, just as cheerfully, "You here to pick up photos as well?" They were at the 24-hour photo store.

"Yep."

"Me too; I got some cute pictures of Bakura and Yugi cuddling with Neith."

"Hmm…I didn't get very many cute ones," Ryou said, smiling sheepishly. '_I did get a few of Anzu cheating on Yami though…hehehe._'

1234567890

"You can stay in the guest room," Buffy said to Faith, turning on the light, "Provided you don't kill anyone. Particularly Angel and Spike. You may however kill Riley." Bakura snorted.

"Who's Riley," Faith asked, confused, "Is he a vampire?"

"No but he's an ass," Buffy muttered, walking into the living room.

"Ex-boyfriend," Bakura whispered in Faith's ear.

"Oh." Faith and Bakura followed Buffy into the living room, where she had stopped.

"What's going on?" Bakura asked. Angel and Spike both winced.

"How can we say this, _without_ you killing us?" Spike pondered.

"Yugi's been kidnapped," Angel blurted out. Bakura's eye twitched.

"YUGI'S BEEN WHAT!" (Rune: had this not been the last chapter, I could have cut it off there and been mean…**evil grin**)

"Way to go peaches," Spike muttered, "Now he really is going to kill us." Angel glared at him.

1234567890

Yugi groaned as he woke up. He was apparently in the sewers somewhere.

"Ow, my head," he moaned, rubbing the top of his head, "Oh, someone is so going to die for that," Yugi paused, "Oh my god, I'm channeling Bakura!"

"Oi! Shut up in there," someone yelled at him.

"Make me!" Yugi yelled back, picking up a loose stone and throwing it at the voice.

"OW! Dammit; that hurt!"

"So does my head!"

1234567890

Yami snorted when he found out that Yugi was kidnapped. Then he opened his big mouth.

"Idiot," Marik muttered as Bakura punched Yami.

"He's never going to learn is he?" Ryou asked.

"Nope," Malik answered, watching Neith kick Yami in his happy place again.

"Idiot," Ryou agreed.

1234567890

Spike slipped into the manhole. Angel was checking the cemeteries, so he got the sewers. Lucky him. The only reason the two of them were looking, is because Bakura is having stress release by beating the crap out of Yami. Neith was helping. Spike scrunched up his nose.

"Damn vampire senses," he cursed.

1234567890

Yugi continued running. For Vampire Henchmen, these vamps were pretty stupid. Stupider than normal. I mean, seriously, c'mon, who forgets to chain the prisoner so he doesn't escape. Apparently these idiots.

Hearing someone running towards him he lit up a fireball.

1234567890

Buffy and Joyce were in the next room, trying to calm Bakura down. Yami was a bloody pulp on the floor.

"You're an idiot, Yami," Ryou said cheerfully, placing the picture of Anzu making out with Riley in front of him, "But even an idiot deserves to know the truth." Yami started at the pictures, trying to comprehend them, as he was still a little out of it. He blinked.  
"ANZU!"

1234567890

Back in the hotel room, Anzu's head snapped up.

"What is it?" Riley asked.

"I could have sworn I heard something," Anzu said, before shrugging, "Oh well." She pounced Riley.

1234567890

Spike heard running up ahead, so he started running towards the sound. It could be Yugi or someone who could lead him to the shrimp. Spike turned the corner and almost into a fireball. Seeing Yugi about to fire it off, he held his hands in the "I surrender" position.

"Don't shoot! Don't shoot!"

"Oh, It's just you, Spike," Yugi said, giving off a sigh of relief.

"Just me? You nearly fry my eyebrows off, and 'It's just you, Spike' is all you can say?" Yugi rolled his eyes.

1234567890

"Look what I found," Spike said, coming in the door, Yugi following after him.

"Yugi!" Bakura exclaimed, getting up and starting to fret over Yugi, looking for any possible injuries.

"I never saw you as a mother hen Bakura," Marik commented. Bakura's eye twitched before he launched at Marik. Ryou and Malik grabbed both his arms to prevent him from killing Marik.

"Well, things are getting back to normal," Yugi said.

1234567890

Apophis grumbled and cursed about his failed plan to make Bakura hand over the Millennium Items he had for Yugi. He never noticed Seto Kaiba standing behind him with a flamethrower. (Rune: Told you Seto would save the day…er, night)

"Yeah! Go big brother!" Mokuba yelled. Apophis blinked and turned around, just in time to be incinerated by Seto.

"Let's get out of here Mokuba," Seto said, turning on his heel and walking back the way he came.

"Coming big brother," Mokuba said, cheerfully.

1234567890

Two Weeks Later

1234567890

Yami had all the tickets bought for the trip back to Domino. He had an extra ticket however (Anzu was staying with Riley; they had already been chased out of Sunnydale by Angel), so he tried to get Yugi to come with him by saying that he can't get married to Bakura. It's illegal. As he said this, a random preacher passed by outside the Summers' house. Yugi caught up to him.

"Could you marry me and my friend?" Yugi asked.

"Sure could," the preacher said, cheerfully (Rune: There are a lot of cheerful people these days).

"Even though we're both guys?"

"Makes no difference to me," the preacher said.

And the wedding was on. In the Summers' back yard no less.

"Do you, Bakura Akira, take this man to be your lawfully wedded, uh, husband?"

"I do."

"Do you, Yugi Mutou, take this man to be _your_ lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"Then, by the power vested in me, I pronounce you man and, er, husband. You may now kiss the, uh, other groom."

After the wedding was the reception, which the preacher was invited to for some reason.

"Now what am I going to do with this extra ticket?" Yami asked, holding the ticket in his hand.

"I'll take it," Faith said, grabbing it, "Oh, Seto, hunny!" Seto groaned and tried to get away, but Faith caught up and attached herself to his waist. Slayer strength was good for somethings, "That flamethrower was neat…you still got it?" Seto groaned again at Faith's big grin.

"Does that mean you're my big sister now?" Mokuba asked innocently. Faith's grin grew wider, and she kissed Seto on the cheek.

"Yep, sure does."

1234567890

And they all lived Happily Ever After!

"Yeah, right. This is Sunnydale," Spike said, "No one lives 'Happily Ever After'."

"Oh, go play your kitten poker," Angel said, glaring at the blonde.

"_Kitten_ Poker?" Buffy asked, looking at Spike, "What does he mean by _Kitten_ Poker?" Spike glared at Angel. Angel grinned.

**THE END!**

1234567890

You know, I think this is the first multi-chaptered story I've finished…no I take that back, Fairy's Gift had four chapters and Shinkyuu Doushi had nine, but this one is still done so…I'M FREE! Now to move on to other stories. I also have the strange urge to rewrite this one. I doubt I'll ever do it, but I might. If I do, I won't forget to add in Xander and Willow like I did in this one. (**sheepish smile**) Read and Review please. Smiles.

Rune


End file.
